The Crossover of Suzumiya and Tsubasa
by Sebastian-Betrice-Olette-Sixx
Summary: Will Haruhi discover the secret to the Brigade's members, from this discovery caused by the Tsubasa Gang, only to be a few chapter story. Chapter 3 has bold letters since I used this chapter for two vocabulary assignments.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer vacation, we had a two weeks left in our break, I emitted a sigh, and I was wandering around town with Haruhi today. Oh sorry, I'm Kyon, my Aunt began calling me that and my little sister continued it on, so when ever my friends came over she start calling me 'Kyon' so now I've been called Kyon ever since. Sasaki began calling me Kyon since she said my real name was too 'Royal'.

Anyways, we took a break, I walked to the vendee machine, having two-iced coffee's fall from the dispenser. Once I grabbed the two cans, I walked back to Haruhi, as she was standing in the middle of the park's field. Haruhi really was beautiful when she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything. Then I noticed something was bulging from the sky, straight above Haruhi. Today the park was abnormally empty, meaning it was only Haruhi and I. The bulge was literally was right above Haruhi, then it finally had popped, and four people and a white rabbit fell from the sky. My heart was beating quickly as I dashed to Haruhi, pulling her out of the way.

"H-hey Kyon! What are you doing!" Haruhi barked at me "This is something extraordinary! I believe they're aliens!" she struggled from my grip. Once she broke free, she ran over to the group, picking up the white rabbit like thing.

Haruhi then took out her phone, calling the other brigade members, I mentally face palmed myself, great…she was pulling the other members into this. I walked over to the group, holding my hand to the girl, as the boy with deep brown hair with matching brown eyes slapped my hand away. What was this guy's problem? Was this girl his girlfriend and he was over-protective?

The boy seemed to drop his guard, "Um…could you tell me where we are?" he asked, as I answered him Haruhi was having a conversation with the rabbit like thing.

"Ahhhh! Fai! Kirgy! Syaroran! Save me!" Cried the white rabbit creature, it struggling from Haruhi's grip, it then landing on the blonde guys head.

Haruhi was very interested in this group already, this was a bad thing, and Yuki, Koizumi and Miss Asahina were going to kill me but mainly Haruhi. She saw something she wasn't supposed to, and she might be wishing for more of these 'people' to appear here.

After ten minutes of Haruhi trying to molest the white rabbit that now was clinging to life onto the spiky black haired male, Haruhi gave orders not to speak until the other members got here. Miss Asahina and the other two came up after a few more minutes, Haruhi glaring towards Mikuru, and began asking questions because they didn't come right away, and as usual Yuki remained silent and Koizumi created an alibi.

"Hello, um this is a very interesting group of…what did you call them, the SOS Brigade?" Spoke the smallest male of their group, "Well I am Syaroran, and this is Fai" he the pointed to the blonde male "and that's Kurogane" he then pointed to the spiky black haired male "and Princess Sakura" he then moved out of the way of the short haired girl that had sandy hair that resembled Yuki, just with more life, and a more natural hair color with two antennas, and of course she wore a more desert outfit. The biggest similarity is the body shape, they barely had any curves, and I mean not that I noticed. "This is Mokona," he then pointed to the rabbit that Haruhi was tugging on its ears, where it was still whining.

I walked to Haruhi and set my left hand on her shoulder, "Haruhi stop molesting this rabbit thing. Its merely a robotic toy don't you see it. Just go to the café with Miss Asahina, Koizumi and Nagato. I will catch up with them, I'll find out the machinery done to make this white rabbit." I spoke, saving them the trouble as the group gave me a dumbfounded look, what else was I to say? I couldn't exactly speak the truth you know?

Haruhi tossed the white rabbit aside, it to be caught by the boy whom claimed to be Syaroran. Haruhi and the others left for the café, as Haruhi turned around with an annoyed look, "Don't be too long, or it'll be the death penalty you got it?" she barked as they then disappeared across the street. Once they were out of sight, I released a sigh of relief, I turned back to the oddly dressed group. "I'm sorry about her, I'm Kyon, the demanding on is Haruhi, the other male is Itsuki Koizumi, the girl in uniform is Yuki Nagato and the classy girl is Miss Asahina."

"Hmph, that one with the head band seems very controlling…"Kurogane spoke to me, as if he were giving me sympathy, not that I need it at all, I've been dealing with Haruhi for a bit.

"Kyoh!" the white rabbit spoke with its large stoned purple eyes opened, "You guys! I feel a presence similar to Sakura's feather, but…yet its not!" it cried.

Sakura's feather, what did they mean? Sakura was the girl in their group, was it a collection that she lost? "Sakura's feathers?" I asked with a bored tone.

"Yes, we are searching for the princess's feathers, they are her memory fragments." Syaroran replied to my question in a stern tone with a blank emotionless expression, but his eyes read determination.

Great…just what I need, more weirdo's, "So…what are you all sliders? Since you are slipping between dimensions?"

"Sliders?" the blonde male that was introduced as Fai asked. His smile bothered me, just like how Koizumi's bothered me. This guy was hiding a secret, but I just ignored my annoyed feeling for now. "Never mind then, do you have any special powers or anything?" I asked again, they had to be weird in some way.

"Well, I'm a magician, if that's what you mean?" Fai answered me, as he then turned to the spiky haired male and poked his cheek, "and Kurger-burger is a samurai," he giggled, I felt bad for Kurogane, if Koizumi did that to me, I'd probably kill him, or worse kill myself.

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane shouted as Fai acted like a host member, turning away, with that creepy smile like a pedophile, "Oh Mister big and scary came out to play now, well this will be fun" Fai remarked.

Before I could ask if they were gay for each other Syaroran butted in, "Well I'm an archeologist, the dimensional witch Yuuko sent us here, we travel throughout worlds with Mokona."

"Very well, the others are special as well, I'm a normal human, though lately I've been doubting that." I responded, just within these past few months I've been open-minded to everything.

"What do you mean?" Syaroran asked, he still had the same expression, what was he, part robot or something?

"Well in the short term…" My phone ringing then cut me off, Nagato was calling me, great, was Haruhi demanding more things. "Excuse me for a moment." I spoke to the group as I turned around facing the opposite direction. "Hello, Nagato?" I responded

"Suzumiya had become ill with a stomach flu, we escorted her to her home, please head over to my home, do not forget to bring the travelers from the other dimensions." Then the phone clicked, I sighed again, how many times has that been now. I turned back to the group, at least I didn't have to explain this by myself.

"Instead of myself explaining this, please join me to Nagato's apartment, they will help me explain this world to you in a better sense." I spoke to them, the girl seemed to turn ever pale at this point, and I was wondering was she truly this sick? I guess I have to help find this so-called feather.

"Okay, then" Syaroran smiled, the girl then collapsed as Syaroran caught her in time, "Princess, get some rest" he muttered, as he carried the girl in his arms as Fai did the same with Mokona in the similar way that Misty from Pokemon carried her togepi.

I led them all to Nagato's apartment, I hit the buzzer and told Nagato-san that we arrived, the doors opening immediately after wards. Once we got to the room, everyone was there, which was supposed to be expected since they were with Nagato since then. We all sat down in the living room after Syaroran made Sakura comfortable in the extra bed room where Miss Asahina and myself stayed when we were stuck three years ago to help Haruhi on the Tanabata.

"You have all interfered, Suzumiya will now be expecting for more travelers to drop from the sky. You are not from the same place, the rabbit Mokona is the only one with data similar to ours, yet not at the same time since 'it' is a mutant creation of two powers along with it being split up with two. The thing you are searching for, we have to make sure Suzumiya does not find it or else.." I cut Nagato off of her train of thought "More of a living hell than now"


	2. Chapter 2

Time went by as Nagato explained all about the situation of Haruhi, what they were truly, also explaining the controlling data of which was controlling her. I was staring off into space, until she came up to their part. My face was blank for most of the time as I was thinking about how to explain this to Haruhi. With my luck she'll still come to school, reguardless of how sick she is.

"Your data, I can track back to your lands you came from. Your memories, and your reason for traveling. Is their any way to get in contact with the dimensional time witch Yuuko?", Yuki actually sounded human for once, her voice was still robotic, but her wording was more humanly.

Fai seemed to get a worried look on his face, but brushed it off quickly, him returning to the same façade of a smile. This was still creepy, special with Koizumi and his blonde twin imitating him. I was certainly annoyed by this fact.

"Okay let me call Yuuko!", Mokona cried in a happy tone. What did it mean, did it have a dimensional phone to call the witch. To my surprise, its jewel on its head sparkled and then gave off light, it working as a movie projector. The projection of a long hair pale woman with red eyes was up on the blank white wall.

"Yes Mokona, is there any problems hmm?", The woman spoke with a seductive tone, I was at the least bit shocked anymore.

"Oh, well Yuuko, these young adults would like to speak to you, Miss Yuki, if you wish to take it from here…" Fai spoke, turning his head towards Nagato.

Nagato merely shook her head, I shouldn't zone out at this point, "They have interrupted the data flow in this time plane, Suzumiya is our research data and she can change anything at will, she encountered this group when they landed here, we had to give her a 24 hour stomach flu so we could talk to you."

"Oh is that so? Well the matter is out of my hands, hopefully nothing changes, just tell her they came from Tokyo testing a teleporting device for me. Well is there anything else you wish to speak of while you have me?" The woman spoke with a seductive tone as her gaze drifted to me. Why in the hell was she staring at me?

"There is nothing more I need to discus with you Ichihara—." Nagato got cut off by the timid Miss Asahina, there was something else she needed to add.

"W-well…wouldn't that be…speaking of the future to Miss Suzumiya cause the change in the time plane, alternating the future." Her beautiful voice spoke, but she wasn't wrong, Miss Asahina might look like a beautiful ditzy angel, but she did have quite a bit of knowledge, why didn't Nagato point this problem out before hand?

"Hmm, well I'm guessing you're a time travler if you are pointing this out. It is true, Yuki, is there a chance of what Mikuru is speaking of" The woman's attention turned back to Nagato.

"Yes, but it is unlikely, the ratio of it is 3:10, so we would need to change the plan for the teleportation device, Kyon, is there any idea you would like to add to it?" Nagato's icy glare turned to me, along with Yuuko's then being followed by everyone else.

"I dunno, tell her they are cosplayers, she might ask why they fell out of the sky, and we can say Fai here is a scientist, and he wanted to test his device on his cosplayer friends, also say that Mokona is a robotic android that he created", I spoke, sure the idea was ludicrous, but what else was I to say? It was the first thing that came to mind, but what else am I to do?

"Oh, well that should work, would you boys be okay with that idea for now?" Yuuko's attention turned to Syaroran, Kurogane and Fai.

"Hmph, I don't care, hey kid" Kurogane's voice echoed, but this time he wasn't speaking to Syaroran, he was speaking to me.

"What?" I responded nonchalantly.

"…forget it", Kurogane spoke as his attention left me, back to the dimensional time witch.

"Well its decided for now, you will temporarily be attending their school, the feather will be located somewhere around the Suzumiya girl. Nagato, can you make the arrangements for a temporary enrollment?" Yuuko spoke as Nagato nodded her head yes, "Well, if anything goes wrong, Mokona contact me right away. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go enjoy my dinner."

Mokona's beam the dispersed, it was strange, now we have to be even more careful, now that these people are here. How in the hell were we going to convince them that Fai and Kurogane were students! Dammit, don't tell me I have to do the explaining for it.

"The uniforms for our school has already been reciprocated, in that room you will find uniforms that are tailored already to your bodies." Nagato's voice was monotoned as usual.

"What about Mokona? Mokona wants a uniform tooo!~" The white rabbit whined, as Nagato's lips moved inhumanly fast, then directing her cold eyes towards Mokona, "I have created you a blue ribbon and Sakura shall carry you with her."

"Yes, but Nagato, won't it be dangerous to have Mokona at the school, won't somebody try to take Mokona? Remember the anime otaku's will try to steal it."

"No worries, nothing will happen to Mokona" Nagato's voice was still very monotoned.

Not much happened after that, we continued to speak, Miss Asahina made tea, and Nagato sent Koizumi and myself to go pick up dinner for everyone. Other than that nothing. I waved goodbye to everyone, going home for the night, as Haruhi now called me, now what…?

"Hello, Haruhi?" I answered in a tired voice, knowing Haruhi, she would be yelling at me.

"Kyon.." Haruhi coughed a couple times before continuing, "…Kyon, I'm going to school tomorrow, pick me up a bottle of ginger ale!" Haruhi was still demanding as she was sick.

"Yes, anything else?" I was still pretty annoyed at this point, but my voice always sounds annoyed.

"No." Her response was quick and was followed by a click. I sighed, walking to the nearest convience store, buying Haruhi a liter of ginger ale so it would last her all day tomorrow.

Once I got home, I went into my room and simply passed out as soon as my body hit the bed. Until the next morning, I was fast asleep, my eyes now only seeing the darkness.

The next morning came too quickly, as the buzzing of my alarm clock went off, it felt as if I just fell asleep. My little sister came in, pulling me out of my bed by my blanket, as Shamisen rolled over, like the lazy cat he was, damn, I hated this cat…

The same route went on as usual, I brushed my teeth, after I ate, got changed into my uniform, and then left the house on my bike. My bike being parked and I trudged up that same hill. Personally, I'm in a rut, atleast its never boring AT school. The classes droned on, Haruhi had a medical mask on, so she wouldn't get anyone sick. At lunch I decided to walk with Haruhi to the club room, since she wasn't well, (and it was against my will).

When we opened the door, it was to Haruhi's surprise to see the group of people that fell out of the sky yesterday. She sat at her computer, typing in something, being silent for a while. Syaroran and Sakura took intrest in our game of Othello, as Fai picked up a book from the shelf, flipping through the pages. Mikuru served tea to all of us, as Kurogane had an annoyed look on his face, him drinking his tea.

Finally Haruhi got off the computer, dragging me into the hall and shutting the door behind us. "How did they know about our club!" she demanded to know.

"They're cosplayers, they are transferring to this school so they could all be together for Fai and Kurogane's last year." I spoke nonchalantly.

"They look too old to be in highschool! Plus that doesn't explain how they fell from the sky yesterday!" Haruhi continued her eccentric self on, even as she was sick.

"Fai is a scientist, he is the youngest one to create a teleportation device, luckily they didn't obliterate themselves, and good thing we found them, since they were confused last night, but we got them all home safe" I am such a terrible liar….

"What about that rabbit thing that the girl is carrying!" her again not remembering anything I spoke.

"Animatronic, I said that yesterday" I am getting very annoyed by this, personally I have no other answers to her questions about them.

"Fine, last question, where's my ginger ale!" Haruhi then opened the door and walked back in, I peered through the doorway as she went through my bag grabbing the bottle of ginger ale.

I walked slowly back to my seat, continuing my game of Othello with Koizumi. I was seriously going to go insane, his smile ontop of Fai's creepy smile, I'm going to kill somebody I swear…


	3. Chapter 3

I was growing **fatigue** of this, Haruhi, Nagato, Koizumi, Asahina, and now these people. Why can't I have a normal life for once!

Again, Nagato, self-proclaimed humanoid interface, or alien; Koizumi, self-proclaimed esper; Miss Asahina, self-proclaimed time traveler; Haruhi Suzumiya, proclaimed god. Now with these new people, I swear with all this stress, I'm going to have a stomach ulcer. Syaroran, self-proclaimed archeologist, and Sakura's 'chosen'; Sakura, proclaimed Princess of Clow Country; Fai D. Flourite, self-proclaimed magician or 'mage'; Lastly, Kurogane, self-proclaimed samurai.

The school days had gone by quickly, every day we searched for Sakura's memory fragments, or her feathers, whatever you wish to call it. Anyways, Saturday had already drawn around and with Haruhi tagging along with us; it was going to be **barren. **We should've told her that we were busy. Why couldn't she still have her stomach flu?

Our luck had been on our side for once though; Sakura was paired up with Haruhi. I felt bad for Sakura, but there was no other choice. Our groups had been decided, but after Haruhi and Sakura left, we all came back together into a group. Mokona was the only one able to sense Sakura's feathers.

I swear I was going to kill someone, Fai and Koizumi, standing side-by-side giving their equally creepy smiles. Why couldn't one of them go with Haruhi today! That would be my best day ever though. I released a sigh, as Nagato stood beside me with her blank stare. We were walking along the banks of the paddleboat pond.

I went and climbed a tree with Syaroran climbing the one right next to it. My tree had an empty bird's nest with a **cornucopia** of feathers. None seemed to pop like the other group had described. None of them shimmered with a pattern in multiple colored middle design.

Once again I had sighed as I climbed down the tree, as Mokona when, 'Pyoh!' Syaroran was on alert, but Haruhi was drawing into sight. Great. Just what we needed, little miss 'God' finding us. Technically, we are searching, for once. The **exertion** of energy we had used trying to help Sakura all week. I was starting to become skeptical of this feather being here, I hope this doesn't turn out like Ryoko Asakura situation.

Haruhi ran up to me, questioning like I was a criminal, as usual.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No."

"Are you even trying!"

"Yes, don't you see us searching."

Haruhi had her upside down v as her lip expression, in her eyes she was **abstaining **wanting to **grapple** me and toss me into that pond, then drag me out and beat the living hell out of me.

"Well, try harder! Anyways, Sakura is hungry, and I don't have my wallet, can I borrow some money?"

I sighed, is this all she needed me for? If I wasn't a **tribute** to Haruhi's happiness so she wouldn't end the world and make us the new 'Adam and Eve' I would be so outta here.

After I handed the money to Haruhi, she thanked me and skipped off, probably to go find Sakura. At least she was happy and gone. I turned to see everyone in a group waiting for me.

"Kyon, is everything okay with Suzumiya san?" Miss Asahina asked me, I swear she looked as if she were an angel at this moment, the summer sun shining onto her skin.

"Yea, she just wanted money for her and Sakura is all."

"Moko chan is hungry!" the white rabbit cried as it flew in the air and heading somewhere.

"Does it do that often?"

"Only when she smells good food" Fai responded with a weak chuckle. Man I was really resisting wanting to punch this guy at this point in time, I almost did to, I felt my fist clench up. Damn, only if he couldn't beat me with magic, Koizumi probably could vanish and not help me when Haruhi encloses only herself and me inside that closed space. That was the only thing that was holding me back, also so Miss Asahina wouldn't cry.

After an hour more of searching, we also began to grow hungry. We had gone to a restaurant we usually go to, then we continued to search. This time around we did split up into two groups, I was with Nagato, Syaroran and Koizumi. Kurogane and Fai had been paired with Miss Asahina.

I shot the two a slight glare as we then continued off. Everything was going fine until Nagato suddenly stopped in her tracks, "There is a disturbance in this data integrated plane. The corruption of data along with the explosion of data, Suzumiya has wished for these travelers to vanish."

"Vanish? Where to Nagato?" I asked with a bit of panic hidden in my voice.

"Vanish, as in them being terminated off of every plane, never to return, usually referred as death but they will be not even be corpse's. Suzumiya has a possibility of keeping Sakura and Mokona, since they have peaked their interests."

"Is there anyway to reverse the process?", Syaroran actually had emotion in his voice for once.

All of us turned to Nagato, her lips moving rather quickly, she was **manipulating** the data. We were being transported to a sandy in-between dimension. Once the wind had stopped circling around us, we turned to Nagato once more.

Syaroran looked rather confused, **disoriented** and what not. Nagato and Syaroran's eyes had a **meticulous **look in them, they were examining every detail of this place. Out of nowhere was a giant thud, in this dimension, I was completely useless, but again it feels good since I don't have to keep lil' miss 'god' happy.

A giant kind of celestial being, like in the closed space arrived, but it was different, since they were attacking and multiplying like rabbits.

"They aren't as powerful, they are weaker than the one's in the closed space." Koizumi spoke out of the blue.

So what he means is, I might be able to get it down? Hopefully he's right, I don't want to be killed, then Nagato would bring me back to life and then kill me again for ruining the Haruhi research.

Koizumi did his magical fiery ball sphere thing of his esper powers. Him hitting it like a volleyball, once of the mini celestials was down in that one hit. Syaroran came out of nowhere with a kick, hitting the celestial a couple times before it went down. For some reason this went on for what felt like for hours, but in Earth time I found out it was just five minutes at most. All of us came out **unscathed**. With that many enemies, you'd think we'd be injured badly.

After we had relaxed in the park, calling it a day's work, I brought everyone a bottle of water, and I then **quenched** my thirst right away.

Now to wait for Haruhi and Sakura to meet us at the train station, of course we beat her there, which was two weeks in a row this time.

"Find anything?"

I couldn't tell her, or else we'd be up against even worse foes, "No."

"Fine, then dismissed!" She declared loudly as everyone dispersed in different directions.

I headed home, plopping onto my bed, flipping through my mangaka, then watching my sister skip into my room in her pajama's then leaving with scissors, I was too tired to even care to scold her about asking again. Before I knew it, I drifted asleep, I know this because, and I was still wearing my street clothes with my mangaka right beside me.


End file.
